


A Guarantee

by cabochonedwitch



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice musical - Fandom, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom, betelgeuse - Fandom
Genre: Beetlejuice The Musical, Beetlejuicexreader, beetlejuice x reader - Freeform, bjtmtmtm, kiss, kiss him ten thousand times you fool, longing before he's gone, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabochonedwitch/pseuds/cabochonedwitch
Summary: Reader is nervous that Beetlejuice's latest Bio-Exorcist gig will keep him away for far too long and needs a guarantee he'll come back.
Relationships: gender neutral - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	A Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic. I don't know a damn thing about grammar and I don't care to learn.
> 
> I'm adamantly anti-BeetleB@be so I will never consider writing for a fic for them.

BJ’s getting ready to go out to a Bio-Exorcist gig, a much as he is a nuisance he’s also secretly sweet. Slipping you dead butterflies, dried flowers, and miscellaneous bits of jewelry that he swears _did not_ come off a corpse. But you knew time worked differently in the Nether; 3 minutes could be 3 months, or 3 months could be 3 minutes. With no real guarantee that he’d return in any timely fashion you grab his hand and pull him aside. It never takes much to get him to follow you; you are his favorite Breather after all.   
“Whoa— what’s the rush Babe?” He ponders, head in his hands, defying gravity as he slowly floats up off the ground.   
“BJ— look, I... I’m just thinking that it might be a while until I see you again.”   
“Aww Babes,” he coos.   
You feel his energy wrap around you, pulling your body close to his as he holds you precariously in a dip, “I’m not gonna be gone long. It’ll be a quick job. Wham, bam, execute that man, yknow?” He purrs as he nuzzled his nose against your, and you notice a few bugs shake loose from his wild hair, scurrying away into the nooks and crannies of the old house.   
“I know, I know,” you sigh, “It’d be nice to have a guarantee when you’ll be back though...”  
“A guarantee?” He ponders for a moment, lifting you further into the air, fully at his mercy of being dropped flat on back or being held safe, “Ah! I got it, how about this?” His dry, cold lips meet yours. It’s a sweet and tender kiss, unlike how he usually kisses you. Your lips part just for a moment before he kisses you again, rougher with tongue. By the time he’s done kissing you, your mouth feels dry and tastes like dirt and dust. But just one more kiss would satisfy your worrisome heart. Before you could kiss him he puts his third hand over your mouth,  
“Ah ah ah Hotstuff. If you want a third kiss you’re gonna haveta wait for me to get back. I’ll see you in a while Candy Ass.”  
He gives your butt a firm squeeze before vanishing entirely leaving you suspended fully in midair. A moment of panic over-comes you; _you’re going to drop to the ground, you're going to fall, you’re going to die!_ But you don’t, the sound of his amused cackle echos off the walls. A gentle force lowers you to the floor placing you down safely and softly. A single large beetle circles the floor in front of you before scurrying off to a crack in the wall.


End file.
